Liberty
by Lynariae
Summary: [BTS - TaeHyung] "Assis derrière le volant de sa voiture, il attrapa son téléphone sur le siège passager et le déverrouilla. Aucun nouveau message. "


Assis derrière le volant de sa voiture, il attrapa son téléphone sur le siège passager et le déverrouilla. Aucun nouveau message. Cela n'était pas surprenant mais il soupira tout de même avant de le jeter là où il se trouvait peu avant. Tout devait toujours venir de lui-même ou quoi ? Et cela l'agaça. Comptait-il réellement à ses yeux ? Pensait-il à lui quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble ? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais il ne possédait aucune des réponses qui pourraient le faire aller mieux. Être heureux, aller bien,… Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne savait plus ce que ça faisait que de se sentir bien. Son regard se perdit dans l'immensité qu'il voyait par la fenêtre. Même pleurer ne soulageait plus sa peine. Quand il réussissait à laisser couler ses larmes, bien sûr. Laissant ses doigts glisser sur le volant, il se laissa aller contre le dossier. Toutes les fois où quelqu'un lui demandait s'il allait bien, il répondait oui mais la réalité était tout autre. Non. Non, il n'allait pas bien. Il sombrait un peu plus chaque jour, chaque minute, chaque secondes. Une boule lui compressait la poitrine mais il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que serrer les dents. Encaisser. Mais il était las de tout ça. Sa main gauche rejoignit son épaule droite où il effleura son tatouage. Une patte de chat noir, une petite étoile et un simple mot : liberty. Il rêvait de liberté mais n'arrivait même pas à l'atteindre du bout des doigts. Il se sentait si faible, si inutile, si insignifiant. Il ravala un sanglot en plaquant une main sur sa bouche et ferma les yeux. Finalement, il attrapa le bloc-notes et le stylo qui semblait l'appeler en trônant sur le siège voisin, à côté de son téléphone. Une hésitation puis la mine commença à glisser sur les lignes de la feuille.

« _Je ne sais pas réellement ce que je suis en train de faire, pourquoi j'écris et encore moins quelle sera l'issue de cette lettre mais je crois qu'il est grand temps que je me livre enfin. Cela fait maintenant des années que je vais mal, que je souffre en silence et que je pleure dans mon coin. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, c'est certain. Certains vont bien plus mal que moi, je le conçois. Mais, c'est ma vie et je me fais irrémédiablement bouffer. Je ne peux pas dire que ma vie est nulle j'ai une famille et des amies qui m'aiment et m'entourent. Puis, je l'ai lui. Mais j'aimerai ne pas avoir ce constant mal-être au fond de moi. J'aimerai sourire à nouveau sans que ce soit mon masque qui soit en place. J'aimerai rire sans que l'instant d'après je ne pleure. J'ai l'impression de décevoir un peu plus chaque jour les gens auxquels je tiens. J'avais des amis, des amitiés précieuses et dont j'étais heureux d'avoir réussi à les former. Mais elles ont volés en éclats par mes erreurs. Puis, il y a eu elle. Et lui. Je tenais à elle, énormément. Mais je l'ai perdu en le gagnant. Une histoire particulière que je ne peux me permettre de regretter mais qui fait tout aussi mal. Mais, même si j'en suis le responsable, la douleur ne veut me quitter. Et j'ai mal. Mais si seulement les choses pouvaient se contenter de ça… Mais non. En plus de ça, il faut que je doute de moi-même. Suis-je suffisamment bien pour lui pour qu'il ne risque pas de se lasser ? Ne la regrettera-t-il pas ? Supportera-t-il cette douleur qui me pèse ? Je ne peux le savoir car je me refuse à lui en parler. Mais l'apprendra-t-il finalement en tombant sur cette lettre ? Me reprochera-t-il ma lâcheté ? M'en voudra-t-il pour mon égoïsme ? Parlons-en. J'ai toujours voulu faire passer le bonheur des autres avant le mien, quitte à en souffrir, et la seule fois où je veux m'autoriser une parcelle de bonheur, on me reproche de me contenter que de mon petit bonheur sans regarder autour de moi ? Je ne supporte pas cette idée complètement faussée. Mais, on souhaite m'accuser d'égoïsme ? On souhaite me prêter les traits d'un égoïste ? Et bien soit, j'y ferai honneur. Je vais me laisser aller à l'égoïsme. Je vais être égoïste et vous abandonner. Je vous laisse malgré que je vous aime. Vous, elle, lui._

 _Nous nous reverrons._

 _Kim TaeHyung._ »

Le bloc-notes rejoignit le siège passager alors qu'il passa ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes présentes. Cette décision était immorale, insensée et irréfléchie. Mais c'était celle qu'il avait choisi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux orange en inspirant. Puis, il mit le contact et démarra sa voiture. S'il n'était plus là pour la conduire, personne d'autre ne le ferait. Alors, elle partira avec lui. Une longue ligne droite puis un mur. Et son pied s'écrasa sur l'accélérateur, augmentant considérablement la vitesse. 100 km/h. Il allait quitter cette vie. 150 km/h. Le mur se rapprochait. 200 km/h. Bientôt le noir l'enlacerait. 230 km/h.

Trois. Deux. Un.

Impact.


End file.
